Koukai
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Si tan solo en el momento Atsushi no le hubiera restado importancia, si tan solo Shintarou no hubiera priorizado la victoria antes que a un amigo que no sabía tenía, ¿habría cambiado algo? Nadie absolutamente nadie hubiera podido adivinarlo. Ni los ojos futuristas de Akashi.


**K**_ouka_**_i_**

**P**_or_ **_A_**omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

Nadie podría haber advertido que ese día que dejara la casa por la mañana, cuando el firmamento se observa somnoliento y el brillo del sol empieza perezoso a tomar fuerza, sería el inicio de un marchitar prematuro en ese inocente romance.

Después de todo, aquel instante, que comenzara tan dulce como los caramelos danzantes en el terciopelo de los labios de Atsushi, tenía únicamente a un Dios rojo joven, astuto e inestable y aún así esplendoroso, pero al fin de cuentas inmaduro. Y Daiki y Tetsuya no eran nadamás que unos simples niños que no sabían absolutamente nada acerca de ellos mismos y de la vida.

Siendo su ignorancia castigada, la ingenuidad cercenada y las ilusiones como esperanzas generadas tragadas bestialmente por el final que ellos mismos habían impuesto sin buscarlo ni desearlo.

No importarían ya los días intensos en los que se dedicaban a regar sus sueños, y las palabras que llevaran entusiasmo ensalzado para formar después comentarios absurdamente significativos y que serían difícil de olvidar, ni mucho menos los tímidos besos suscitados durante las peleas tontas entre Kise y Midorima admiradas por la distraída mirada de Murasakibara e ignoradas por un Akashi que no se molestara en ocultar su sonrisa al sentirse complacido al tener por fin en su regazo a un dormido Nijimura que había bajado la guardia por permanecer de guardia toda una semana en el hospital donde solía encontrarse su padre.

Nada, absolutamente nada serviría salvo para posteriormente torturarlos los días restantes de su vida en la escuela y burlarse de ellos al transformar sus sueños en pesadillas. Para acabar sin indulgencia alguna esa amistad encantada que brotara de la unión de sus almas, y desvanecer el milagro del que tanto se hablaba.

Si a Kuroko se le hubiese pedido describirlos al término de la tarde, habría elegido la palabra _malditos. La generación de los milagros era todo menos eso._

Un milagro.

"¿Qué sucede- Midochin-?"

¿Quién hubiera podido leer con exactitud la advertencia y preocupación de un supersticioso como Midorima aquel día de verano? Ni siquiera con todos los aciertos anteriores los demás miembros habrían hecho espacio un momento para la duda y prestado atención a las advertencias que hiciera el horóscopo esa mañana. Coincidencias raras y absurdas hubiesen alegado.

"Hoy el signo situado en la última posición del raking de Oha-Asa es virgo. El signo de Aomine"

Incluso Shintarou quien tuviera en aquel instante una advertencia tan clara como el sol iluminando al alba, no hizo nada. Absolutamente nada. Excusándose después consigo mismo al pensar en que Daiki no habría aceptado llevar colgado en sus shorts la diminuta figura de Usako, la conejita del comercial de loción para bebés, por muy efectiva que esta fuera. Lo anterior siempre sería una mentira que recordaría con intensa culpa cada vez que escuchara hablar sobre Kuroko.

"¿Are?, ¿todavía sigues creyendo en esas cosas?"

Si tan solo en el momento Atsushi no le hubiera restado importancia, si tan solo Shintarou no hubiera priorizado la victoria antes que a un amigo que no sabía tenía, ¿habría cambiado algo? ¿Tetsuya se habría quedado? ¿Nijimura no se habría culpado el haber sido egoísta? ¿Kise no hubiera tenido que buscar otros compañeros para festejar su último cumpleaños con el temor de pasarlo solo? ¿Y él habría seguido esperando con sus sentimientos resquebrajados por Akashi desde el otro lado de la vereda mientras este lamentaba por primera y última ocasión, sin exteriorizarlo, el que Shuuzou hubiese partido sin antes haberle alabado por algo?

"_Es solo mi impresión pero parece que hoy nada bueno nos espera"_

Todos los supuestos y las miles de preguntas jamás serían respondidas. Y ellos solo se resignarían, sujetándose a esa apariencia mientras braman en su contra desde un lugar donde nadie pueda verlos, a lo que vendría.

"Aominecchi hoy luces bastante motivado"

Kise jamás habría sonreído al ver a Daiki entusiasmado, mucho menos sentirse extrañamente satisfecho.

"Eso es obvio. El siguiente partido es uno que no puedo subestimar"

"Eso es porque jugará contra Inoue-_san_"

"Diría que es uno de los pocos sujetos con quien puedo darlo todo"

Momoi se hubiese pasado la noche entera orando porque el mañana no llegara, y gustosa habría entregado las lagrimas de su alma por no ver a la noche apagarse.

"Además está lo que me dijo Tetsu. No le pondré las cosas fácil, ni a él ni a nadie. ¿Cierto?"

"Sí"

Kuroko habría mantenido esos enormes ojos en la faz alegre, inocente y bellamente motivante de Daiki. Reteniéndola desesperado, histérico y temerosa de perderla. Nunca habría dicho tales palabras. Y hubiese desistido de entrar al club de basquetbol cuando pudo.

Se habría alejado tanto donde el dulce nombre de Daiki y el resplandor de sus amigos no fuera conocido. Donde nadie le reconociera y le hiciera recordar aquello que lo vendría a destrozar. Donde no pudiese enamorar a su corazón jamás.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si lo he estado esperando todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué pasa esto cuando lo estoy dando todo? ¿Por qué? ¿Tetsu dime por qué si he hecho lo que me dijiste?"_

Aomine no hubiera recorrido todo ese trayecto si alguien le hubiese contado que aquello que iba a encontrar y que le hiciera el mocoso más feliz del mundo, terminaría por perderlo y hacerle el más desdichado de todos. Que le destrozaría sin mostrar tan solo un poco de piedad. Que se reiría de él y lo corrompería, a tal punto de apagar esa hermosa luz encontrada en su corazón para asfixiarlo con una oscuridad tan abrumadora que confundirían sus ávidos ojos en la agonía con un faro incandescente.

Y que Tetsu y él no estarían juntos nunca más.

Correría sin rumbo fijo hasta que las piernas estuvieran deshechas, se arrancaría el corazón con desespero y tiraría al mar el resto de su cuerpo. Para que nada nunca pudiera dañarlo de nuevo.

"_Esto es lo que pasa cuando lo doy todo"_

"¿Aominecchi?"

"¡Aomine!"

"Él único que puede derrotarme soy yo"

"¿A-ah?"

Que el día que empezara entre risas, dolores agradables en el estomago imitando a mil aves abriendo sus alas dentro y revoloteando entre ellas, y que el llamado de sus nombres a las canchas cual poeta embelesado, finalizaría rápido y desdichado. Que su amistad se perdería en la nada y que los recuerdos no existirían. Que la compañía se tornaría amarga y que envidiarían a Haizaki por haber sido expulsado.

"Aomine_-kun_"

Nadie absolutamente nadie lo hubiera sabido.

Ni siquiera los ojos futuristas de Akashi.

* * *

終わり**.**


End file.
